


Honey Trap

by Cattraine



Series: Feral [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe White makes a massive error in judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timestamp in the Feral universe. Its not in order. There is a larger, unfinished work that proceeds this one in the timeline that will explain the dangling plot threads at the end.

“Steve…please, Steve! Look at me, talk to me!”

Mary wiped the hot tears off her face with a shaky hand. She wished now she had never listened to Joe White when he contacted her and begged for help capturing her brother. He had promised they were searching for an antidote to the virus rampaging through Steve’s system, he had promised Steve would not be hurt. Instead, she had watched horrified as Steve was shot before her eyes by a hidden sniper, the instant he approached her, familiar goofy smile on his face at the sight of her. The look of betrayal on his face when the bullet hit his leg and brought him down had cut like a knife.

Now he lay sedated, strapped down and chained to a hospital gurney, awaiting transport out of Peru, guarded by six of Joe White’s team. All of the SEALs were in full battle gear and they never took their eyes off of their captive. She was not allowed to touch him either, could only sit on a folding chair six feet away and talk to him. That he was furious with her was obvious, he had not spoken a word to her since his capture. He ignored her utterly, and that hurt more than if he yelled at her.

Instead, he lay silently, like a wounded animal, tethered to the gurney and an IV pole, leg heavily bandaged, while his glazed eyes roamed over his surroundings—taking in the positions of the armed men surrounding him, the windows and exits of the small hangar they were in—everything but her. It was as though she no longer existed to him.

The look of pure hatred he shot Joe White as he approached made her nape prickle. When the medic stepped forward and checked his bandages, he ignored the corpsman as well.  
White was speaking to his SIC.

“Any problems? Good. The cargo plane will be here in half an hour. Everything is on schedule. No sign of Williams?”

“No sir. McGarrett hasn’t said a word, and we have seen no one near the perimeter.”

White gave him a sharp nod and turned his attention to Steve. He walked over and stood at the foot of the gurney and ran assessing eyes up McGarrett’s wounded leg. There was a dot of blood seeping through the gauze and McGarrett was slightly flushed with the beginnings of fever. The bullet had caught him three inches above the knee—a clean shot through the muscle. The intention had actually been to kneecap him to bring him down—the former SEAL was inhumanly fast now—but he had sensed something at the last possible instant and moved, which was why he wasn’t crippled now. He was lucky the femoral artery had not been hit instead. He would have bled out before they reached him if it had.

White met his former trainee’s cold eyes and spoke gently to him.

“Steve, son, we’re going to take you home. The medics have a vaccine in the works. With a little blood work, they may have you back to your old self in no time.”

McGarrett’s lip curled and he spat contemptuously to the side of his gurney, causing the medic to hastily stumble aside. They all knew what exposure to McGarrett’s saliva could do. Peter Montgomery was in triple max security now because McGarrett had infected him eighteen months ago when he had attempted to bring in McGarrett’s captured partner.

“I’m not your son and your word isn’t worth shit to me.”

The words were soft and slightly slurred, but audible. The sedative was already starting to wear off. They would have to dose him again once he was loaded on board the transport. Joe winced at the carefully contained rage they held.

“Don’t be like that Steve. Your sister and I just want you to get better.”

McGarrett gave them a cold glare and flicked a dismissive glance at Mary’s unhappy face.

“My sister doesn’t have the sense God gave a rock. Dad was right about her being nothing but a fuck up. I should have ditched her for good after the last stupid stunt she pulled.”

Mary gasped, flinched at the cruel words and burst into a fresh bout of tears, hands over her face as she sobbed.

“Steve, that’s enough!” White barked, appalled at the raw contempt in the man’s voice, the deliberate cruelty towards the young woman.

McGarrett gave him an ugly smile that bared his teeth.

“Truth hurts, old man. You should know, since you’ve never used it in your life. Does your team know what’s actually going on? Do they know why Carr transferred out like her ass was on fire? Don’t you get tired of lying to the people that trust you with their lives? Don’t you get tired of getting them killed because you won’t give them the correct intel to survive? You ever visit Pete in triple max? Maybe take him a live rat or two as snacks?”

Joe flinched inside, felt his face pale and clenched his hands into fists. Steve was not himself, he reminded himself. This was not Steve. This was the virus talking. The virus that had turned the finest SEAL he knew into a cold-blooded killer.

“Why don’t you tell us where Danny is, Steve? Don’t you want him with you? I can pull some strings at Pearl, see that you are housed together. I’m sure he wants to be with you and to see his daughter again,” he coaxed.

McGarrett chuckled throatily. His pale eyes were malicious as he replied with a smirk.

“You’ll see Danny soon enough, Joe. You didn’t think I was stupid enough to meet that feeble-minded bitch alone, did you?”

Steve relaxed back against his pillow, eyes glittering with wicked satisfaction at the dawning consternation on his former friend’s face and the growing unease on those of the men surrounding him. It had been foolish of him to meet Mary at the foot of the temple at Machu Picchu—but it had also been a carefully calculated risk. He had wanted to be sure his family home in Hawaii was being properly maintained. He had left funds and careful instructions for Mary to follow.

He fully planned to bring his new ohana back to the islands someday. In fact, the mechanisms were slowly being put in place—several world-class lawyers and medical specialists bribed, blackmailed and retained. Stephen J. McGarrett planned to be the first man to win a lawsuit arguing that the virus had rendered him temporarily insane. That he had not been responsible for his actions, and that now it had mutated again and he was sane and now fully recovered.

In the meantime, certain evidence held in Hawaii was in the process of being contaminated or disappearing from police storage altogether. When he won, and he fully intended to—he and his family would live safely and comfortably on Oahu, unmolested by the government. Certain documents regarding use of the infected in military experiments were already in process of being leaked to the media. The backlash against the government and the military was going to be spectacular when it came to light how the men and women who risked their lives to protect their country were being used as live guinea pigs for medical experimentation.

Joe stepped back from the gurney to the doors of the hangar. He could see their plane being prepped and fueled down the small runway. The Navy had commandeered an old but functional cargo plane for the first leg of the flight back to the Islands. It was fortunate that Steve had agreed to meet Mary so close to the small, private airstrip. Every step of the takedown had gone as planned, except for the kneecapping. Joe was thankful for that. He didn’t want Steve permanently injured. He still hoped and prayed that the new vaccine would work on his former pupil. The CDC unit at Pearl was practically salivating with anticipation over the capture and a special, isolated maximum security unit had already been prepared for Steve.

Joe didn’t like to think of what would happen to McGarrett if no cure was found or Steve refused to cooperate.

There was a crackle of static over his SIC’s com and Joe watched as he listened intently, before turning to report.

“Sir, we have a sighting of a blond male near the fence behind the main office. Shall we check it out?”

Joe chewed his lip, eyes on Steve’s suddenly still, blank face. It would be a coup to capture Danny as well, and reduce a lot of worry regarding Williams taking revenge for McGarrett’s capture. Williams had not displayed his partner’s murderous tendencies despite infection and he was not combat trained, but he was a highly intelligent wild card. He had, however, been easily taken into custody once before and harmed no one. Joe decided to take the risk.

“Davis, Flynn, Houser, Rodriguez, go round him up. Remember, he is infected. Use the dart guns if you can, kneecap him if you can’t. Crane, Tolliver, let’s get McGarrett loaded on board.”

The SEALs trotted quickly off towards the small office building at the far end of the runway, while the medic Crane, and Tolliver, pushed the gurney across the tarmac towards the waiting plane. The attendants were withdrawing now after fueling the old C-30H Hercules cargo plane, jeep headed towards the main hangar.

Joe slid a supportive arm around Mary’s slender shoulders and escorted her towards the plane. He would see that she got home safely and that she would be well compensated for her time away from her job and baby. She barely seemed to notice, sad eyes still locked on her brother. McGarrett ignored her and privately Joe thought that was probably for the best.

He paused at the foot of the loading ramp at the back of the plane as Crane and Tolliver maneuvered Steve’s gurney inside and peered back down the runway. He could see his men spreading out to move around the back of the small tin sided office building, weapons at ready. Satisfied, he turned and walked up the ramp into the bowels of the plane.

The last thing he saw before the lights went out was Steve McGarrett’s smug smirk.

White awoke with a throbbing headache, handcuffed to a cargo strut on the bulkhead to the rumble of the plane’s engines and the sound of Mary’s sobs. She was cuffed next to him, a vivid red welt on her bruised cheekbone. Groggily he fought to remain conscious and take stock of the situation. Crane and Tolliver’s limp bodies lay sprawled across the cargo bay, blood pooling under them from the neat head shots. With growing alarm he realized the plane was aloft---minus the rest of his team.

Steve smirked at him from his seat on a crate near the pilot’s seat. The big cargo plane had been set on autopilot. The pilot slumped in the co-pilot’s seat. Joe couldn’t tell if he was dead or unconscious, probably dead, since both McGarrett and Williams ignored him. Williams knelt in front of Steve, re-bandaging his wounded leg. The blond was dressed much like his partner—boots, black tee and camo cargo pants. A wickedly sharp machete was strapped across his broad back. Two parachutes, a large backpack and Crane’s field medical kit lay next to them. Williams shot him a venomous look, but said nothing as he taped off the waterproof bandage and stabbed McGarrett in the thigh with an ampule of morphine. Steve barely flinched and gave his partner a fond smile and squeezed one wide shoulder in thanks.

Joe absently patted Mary’s slumped shoulder with his free hand as he struggled to sit up and think his way out of their predicament. The knot on the back of his head throbbed painfully in time with his heartbeat and his vision was bleary, if he moved his head too suddenly he nearly blacked out again—he had a concussion, at least.

“Whatever you are planning isn’t going to work,” he croaked trying for the authoritative tone that his men responded to.

Williams gave him another poisonous look, snorted and began to rapidly don one of the parachutes, then helped Steve into the other. They worked with a brisk efficiency that spoke of a pre-arranged time-table.

Joe swallowed hard as he suddenly realized that his operation had not been as covert as he thought. Somehow _they_ had known of the plan to capture Steve. Hell, Steve had been bait. The plane shifted and rumbled beneath him and he realized it was turning and beginning a slow, smooth descent. He had no idea where they were or what they were flying over. His heart pounded as it dawned on him what McGarret was doing. He licked suddenly dry lips and spoke.

“You intend to murder your own sister?”

Steve gave him his trademark smirk, ignoring Mary’s gasp of shock, smoothly checking his harness, filling his tac vest pockets with purloined medical supplies as he did, and shrugged as he moved to stand next to his partner at the plane’s door. Williams nudged his shoulder and tapped the screen of the compact GPS he held and held out five fingers. It was almost time for them to bail.

Joe noticed that Steve moved easily, not like a normal man would under similar circumstances. Either he was healing much faster than was normal, or his pain tolerance was incredible. Desperately, he tried to think of something to persuade them to free him, but Mary beat him to it.

“Steve! Joanie, what about Joanie?” she cried, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

To her credit, she never pleaded for her own life, just for the baby.

The man who had been her loving, big brother, always dependable, always there for her, gave her a warm smile, as Williams pushed the handle of the door, preparing to open it.

“Don’t worry Mare, Danno and I will take good care of Joanie.”

Williams had succeeded in opening the door and McGarrett slapped his shoulder and the smaller man bailed out of the plane without a word. McGarrett gave them another smile, then winked and tossed a tiny metal key in their direction and followed his partner without a glance back. It landed tantalizingly just out of reach.

The plane banked and the nose tilted sharply down as it picked up speed. The handcuff key slid down the aisle towards the pilot seat, forever out of reach.

 

Elizabeth Ward stood in front of the foster home she ran and watched with beaming approval as the tall young man took custody of his baby niece, the child cooing happily at the sight of her uncle. She relaxed with a sigh, realizing that the baby both recognized and was comfortable with the man.

With the death of the baby’s mother in an unfortunate aircraft accident ( something about it flying off course and landing in the sea) Elizabeth had feared that Joan would be stuck for some time in the custody of CPS, but her uncle had appeared within days, impeccable paperwork in hand to claim her. They were planning on flying out of LA immediately, back to their home and import business in southeast Asia. Little Joan was going home to another doting father and twin brothers waiting eagerly for her arrival.

 

It wasn’t often that such tragic circumstances had such a happy ending and Liz wished the little family the best of luck.


End file.
